


Wrap Me In Plastic

by StephCassShipper



Series: Under A Spoiled Hood [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Black Mask and Joker both fucking die, Bruce Wayne is Dead, Dick Grayson is Batman, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Robin, Past Character Death, Sandra Woosan is Jason Todd's Parent, Stephanie Brown is Red Hood, Watchmen References, but we all know he gets better, minor tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCassShipper/pseuds/StephCassShipper
Summary: One night in Gotham, Red Robin and Red Hood chase each other in a game of cat and mouse.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Series: Under A Spoiled Hood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010226
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Wrap Me In Plastic

Whoever this ‘Red Hood’ girl was, she was good.

She had appeared a few weeks before Bruce died and began “cleaning up crime”, in her own words. Who she was was a question that had plagued them all, but she had taken a backseat after Bruce was killed and Dick became Batman.

Didn’t stop her from taunting them constantly, which is why Jason found himself chasing after her in this game of cat and mouse.

And the mouse was a very frustrating person to deal with.

“Come on, Dr. Mid-Nite! Too fast for you?” she taunted, waving a knife around with seeming reckless abandon. Her voice was disguised by a red helmet she always wore. Jason, once the second Robin, now Red Robin, took out his grapple gun and fired at a ledge close to her, but not close enough for her to run over and cut the line before he got to her level. No, he wasn’t that stupid.

Once he had reached the rooftop, she was already on the move, parkouring through the roofs of Gotham in ways only a fellow street kid could. Naturally, Jason gave chase. The two figures ran through the night, the setting almost familiar to Jason.

‘Of course it would be familiar,’ Jason thinks to himself. ‘You’ve done this before, with your family and friends.’

“Any slower and I’d have to call you ‘The Turtle’!” the girl yells from in front of him, reminding Jason of his task. “Course, I think that’s already taken.”

Jason threw a batarang at his target, but the girl simply sidestepped it, letting it clang harmlessly against a wall before clattering to the ground.

“You’ll have to try harder than that!”

The girl was faster than Jason, he could admit that. But Jason- well, Jason knew how to play dirty. He threw another batarang at her, which she almost effortlessly sidestepped…

Right into a bola he threw alongside the batarang. The bola wrapped around her ankles, tripping her and sending her sprawling onto the ground. The girl sat up and cut the wires, but by the time she found herself back on her feet, she was tackled by the larger figure. Jason pinned her arms to her back and held them.

“I’m taking you in, Hood.” The girl laughed - giggled, really - and whipped her head back, smashing it into Jason’s nose, nearly breaking it. His hands involuntarily flew to his face and she kicked his legs out from under him. Jason tried to get up from his prone position, but found himself staring into the barrel of a gun.

“Shit…”

“Shit is right,” the girl said. She kept her gun trained on him. Jason didn’t move, fearing that he would get shot.

After what was simultaneously an eternity and no time at all, the girl spoke again.

“I’m gonna tell you a secret, Jason.” Jason wasn’t surprised to learn she knew his name. According to Dick, her first encounter with Bruce ended with her saying his name. “Or rather, a ‘spoiler’.” She holstered her gun and reached behind her head. She unclasped her helmet, and let it fall to the ground.

Jason’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t believe the sight in front of him.

Stephanie Brown had returned from the grave.

“H-how?” was all he could manage. Stephanie shrugged.

“Lazarus Pit. Talia dug me out and dumped me in one.”

“Why-” he gulped “Why are you telling me this?” She knelt down to his level and it’s only then that Jason realized that he was still lying on the ground.

“Because you’re the only other person around who knows what it’s like. You died. I remember the stories you told me. About how you tracked the most dangerous assassin in the world to Ethiopia because she was your mother and Joker found you and tried to kill you there. About how she saved you, trained you, and you escaped and dragged yourself back to Bruce.” She stood back up. “You died Jason, same as me. And like me, you know what real vengeance is.”

“I-”

“Wanted to kill the Joker for what he did. For what Bruce didn’t do. But Tim, that… _asshole_ who replaced you, he talked you down, prevented you from making a ‘mistake’.” Her eyes narrowed. “The mistake was letting him live.” She smirked. “Don’t worry, Jaybird. I fixed that for you.”

“What…?”

“To quote a movie we once watched together; I did it thirty-five minutes ago. Same time I killed Roman Sionis.” Jason scrambled to his feet, but before he could try and stop her again, Stephanie dropped a smoke bomb, disappearing into the night.

Jason stood, dumbfounded. It couldn’t be true, could it? She was just toying with him, right?

“Oracle to Red Robin,” Jason’s com crackled. “We had a break-in in Arkham Asylum.”

“I’m sorry, a break- _in_?”

“Yes, a break-in. Nobody escaped, but two prisoners were found dead.”

“Joker and Roman Sionis?”

“Yes, how… how did you know?” Jason sighed into his com.

“Let’s just say I have some news. I’ll explain when I get there.”

Jason took out his grapple gun and fired it towards the Clocktower, swinging into the night.


End file.
